particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Illustrated Catalogue of Religion
The Illustrated Official Catalogue of Religions This is a Catalogue of the various Religions in Terra. Created in 2142 by the Terran Organization for Religion (TOR), the Catalogue is dedicated to seeking out the newest religious information and distributing it to the Terran people. Now in wiki form, this catalogue can be edited by anyone. We hope that you can help out! Qedarite Religions Hosian Churches Hosianism is a religion based on the teachings of Elijah of Yishelem, a first century Yeudish Great Priest. Hosian denominations consider Elijah to be the Spirit of God and the Saviour of mankind. Patriarchal Branches of Hosianism ''' Patriarchal Churches are led by a Patriarch and some by an Arch-Patriarch. Beside the Katub and the Annunciation, these churches also consider church tradition to be sacred and infallible. List of Western Patriarchal Churches These Churches all originate from the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra, and they all accept the Council of Auroria and the Aurorian Creed. For this reason, they are sometimes referred to as "Aurorian Churches" List of Eastern Patriarchal Churches These churches originate from the rejection of the Council of Auroria, and are characterized by the lack of a single Arch-Patriarch over the entire church. They are sometimes described as "non-Aurorian Churches". '''List of Luthoran Branches of Hosianism ' In the 16th century, many groups began to resent the power and abuses of the various patriarchs, and, when their initial attempts to reform the Holy Apostolic Hosian Church of Terra were rejected, they created their own churches, independent of patriarchal authority. The Luthoran Churches were founded by Martyn Luthor in the 16th century Holy Luthori Empire, who rebelled against the rule and abuses of the Catholic Church. Bishopal Churches Ahmadi Denominations Aldegarian Religions These are religions born in the cultural background of ancient Aldegar, which later spread throughout Terra. Aldegarian religions place much emphasis on duality, generally good vs. evil, but also spiritual vs. material, enlightened vs. unenlightened. Dranian Religions Dranian religions are a group of closely related esoteric and mystery religions that were born in Dranland since the 21st century. These religions were born out a mystical understanding of scientific and/or philosophic thought at the time of their birth. Gao-Showan Religions The traditional religions of the Gao-Showa people are a distinct grouping of Terran religions, sharing numerous elements of beliefs and practices. These are, however, difficult to classify strictly as religions, as most of them could be better understood as philosophies. Gao-Showan religions could be best defined as animalistic and animatistic, but henotheistic, monotheistic, pantheistic, panentheistic and agnostic views exist. These religions are highly syncretic, often making it difficult to recognize individual faiths. Indigenous Religions This category groups together traditional indigenous ethnic religions. These religions are most often polytheistic, and, with a few notable exceptions, are now marginalized by the major organized faiths. Political Religions Many of Terra's political ideologies have such a pervasive worldview, that they can be justly classified as religions. These political religions are by definition totalitarian, and usually try to compete with and replace traditional religions. Statistics '''Adherents of Hosianism '(Updated 3765) OOC - Identification with existing religions '''OOC Notes: Considering that RL religion names are now banned in Particracy, this page includes new names for all religions that had RL terms. If you are confused as to which religion is which, here are the rough equivalents: * Yeudism = Judaism * Hosianism = Christianity * Oseism = Ebionite * Ahmadism = Islam * Israism / Queranzariah = Sunni Islam * Abadism = Shia Islam * Halawism = Alevism, Alawism, Bektashism * Western Patriarchal Churches = Catholic, Orthodox * Eastern Patriarchal = Oriental Orthodox and Assyrian Churches * Luthoran = Protestant * Confessional/Confessing = Lutheran/High-Church Protestant * Ameliorate = Reformed/Calvinist/Puritan * Charismic = Pentecostal * Bishopal = Episcopalian/Anglican * Thetanism = Scientology * Yazdism = Zoroastrianism * Daenism = Buddhism * Agathism = Catharism * Hamekhodaism = Pantheism * Rowshanism = Mazdakism * Cheng = Mahayana, Zen * Kamism = Shinto * Guidao = Chinese folk religion, Taoism * Jienism = Confucianism * Geraja = Hinduism * Religio Seluciana = Roman Paganism * Orinco Polytheism = Mayan Religion ' ' '' Category:Religion Category:Projects